renaldomcleodfandomcom-20200215-history
Family
plural families # 1 : a group of individuals living under one roof and usually under one head : # 2a : a group of persons of ancestry : b : a people or group of peoples regarded as deriving from a common stock : # 3a : a group of people united by certain convictions or a common : b : the staff of a high official (as the President) # 4 : a group of things related by common characteristics: such asa : a closely related series of elements or chemical compoundsb : a group of soils with similar chemical and physical properties (as texture, pH, and mineral content) that comprise a category ranking above the series and below the subgroup in soil c : a group of related languages descended from a single ancestral language # 5a : the basic unit in society traditionally consisting of two parents rearing their children; also : any of various social units differing from but regarded as equivalent to the traditional family a single-parent familyb : spouse and children want to spend more time with my family # 6a : a group of plants or animals forming a category ranking above a genus and below an order and usually comprising several to many generab in livestock breeding (1) : the or line of a particular individual especially of some outstanding female (2) : an identifiable strain within a breed # 7 : a set of curves or surfaces whose equations differ only in parameters # 8 : a unit of a crime syndicate (as the Mafia) operating within a geographical area familyhood play \ˈfam-lē-ˌhu̇d, ˈfa-mə-\ nounSee See Examples of family in a sentence # The disappearance of decent-paying low-skilled jobs over the last 30 years makes it virtually impossible for a young high-school dropout to successfully support a family on a legitimate income. —Karen De Witt, Essence, August 1994 # A defendant in a racketeering trial was described yesterday as a Mafia captain who had carried out a plot to kill three rivals in the Bonanno crime family. —Arnold H. Lubasch, New York Times, 30 Apr. 1987 # Nobody ever came to the farm—through “the big gate,” a mile off on the pike—except kin and a family named Rawls: a widow with two daughters and a son, my only playmate. —Robert Penn Warren, Jefferson Davis Gets His Citizenship Back, 1980 # It was quite an understood thing in the family that Lord Fawn must marry money. —Anthony Trollope, The Eustace Diamonds, 1871 # There were a lot of families at the circus. # The show is fun for the whole family. # a death in the family # There are several doctors on his mother's side of the family. # She wants to spend more time with her family. # After his father's death he became the head of the family. # She's a friend of the family. # He spent a quiet evening at home with family. # trying to find a balance between work and family # He's devoted to his wife and family. Origin and Etymology of family Middle English familie, from Latin familia household (including servants as well as kin of the householder), from famulus servant First Known Use: 15th century family Synonyms = Synonyms = , , , , , , (or ), , , , , , , = Related Words = , ; , , ; ; (also ), , , , , ; , , , ; = Near Antonyms = , , , , , Other Sociology Terms , , , , , , , , , 2 family play fam·i·ly \ˈfam-lē, ˈfa-mə-\ Definition of family # 1 : of or relating to a family (see ) # 2 : designed or suitable for both children and adults family restaurants family movies See Origin and Etymology of family see First Known Use: 1602 FAMILY Defined for English Language Learners 1 family play fam·i·ly \ˈfam-lē, ˈfa-mə-\ Definition of family for English Language Learners * : a group of people who are related to each other * : a person's children * : a group of related people including people who lived in the past 2 family play fam·i·ly \ˈfam-lē, ˈfa-mə-\ Definition of family for English Language Learners * : of or relating to a family * : designed or suitable for both children and adults FAMILY Defined for Kids family play fam·i·ly \ˈfa-mə-lē, ˈfam-lē\ Definition of family for Students plural # 1 : a social group made up of parents and their children # 2 : a group of people who come from the same ancestor You resemble your mother's side of the family. # 3 : a group of people living together : # 4 : a group of things sharing certain characteristics a family of languages # 5 : a group of related living things (as plants or animals) that ranks above the genus and below the order in scientific classification Domestic cats, lions, and tigers are some of the members of the cat family. Medical Dictionary family play fam·i·ly \ˈfam-(ə-)lē\ Medical Definition of family plural # 1: the basic unit in society traditionally consisting of two parents rearing their children; also : any of various social units differing from but regarded as equivalent to the traditional family a single-parent family # 2: a group of related plants or animals forming a category ranking above a genus and below an order and usually comprising several to many genera family adjective Law Dictionary family play fam·i·ly \ˈfam-lē, ˈfa-mə-\ Legal Definition of family plural # 1 : a group of individuals related by blood, marriage, or adoption # 2 : a group of usually related individuals who live together under common household authority and especially who have reciprocal duties to each other familial \fə-ˈmil-yəl\ play adjective Additional Notes on family The interpretation of the word family in a law context depends upon the area of the law concerned (as contract or zoning law), the purpose of the document (as a statute or contract) in which it is used, and the facts of the case. Often for zoning purposes, the occupants of a group home are considered a family if the organization is like that of a family or if the home is going to be a permanent rather than a transitional residence for the occupants. Learn More about family # Thesaurus: Spanish Central: Nglish: Britannica English: Britannica.com: Seen and Heard What made you want to look up family? Please tell us where you read or heard it (including the quote, if possible). 58 comments